In recent years, there is a growing demand for functionalized polymers. Functionalized polymers can be synthesized through various living/controlled polymerization techniques. In the living polymerization process based on active carbanionic center, metals from Groups I and II of the periodic table are commonly used to initiate the polymerization of monomers into polymers. For example, lithium, barium, magnesium, sodium, and potassium are metals that are frequently utilized in such polymerizations. Initiator systems of this type are of commercial importance because they can be used to produce stereo regulated polymers. For instance, lithium initiators can be utilized to initiate the anionic polymerization of isoprene into synthetic polyisoprene rubber or to initiate the polymerization of 1,3-butadiene into polybutadiene rubber having the desired microstructure.
The polymers formed in such polymerizations have the metal used to initiate the polymerization at the growing end of their polymer chains and are sometimes referred to as living polymers. They are referred to as living polymers because their polymer chains which contain the terminal metal initiator continue to grow or live until all of the available monomer is exhausted. Polymers that are prepared by utilizing such metal initiators normally have structures which are essentially linear and normally do not contain appreciable amounts of branching.
This invention details synthesis of functionalized polymers. In general, to achieve the best tire performance properties functionalized polymers are highly desirable. In order to reduce the rolling resistance and to improve the tread wear characteristics of tires, functionalized elastomers having a high rebound physical property (low hysteresis) have been used for the tire tread rubber compositions. However, in order to increase the wet skid resistance of a tire tread, rubbery polymers that have a relatively lower rebound physical property (higher hysteresis) which thereby undergo a greater energy loss, have sometimes been used for such tread rubber compositions. To achieve such relatively inconsistent viscoelastic properties for the tire tread rubber compositions, blends (mixtures) of various types of synthetic and natural rubber can be utilized in tire treads.
Functionalized rubbery polymers made by living polymerization techniques are typically compounded with sulfur, accelerators, antidegradants, a filler, such as carbon black, silica or starch, and other desired rubber chemicals and are then subsequently vulcanized or cured into the form of a useful article, such as a tire or a power transmission belt. It has been established that the physical properties of such cured rubbers depend upon the degree to which the filler is homogeneously dispersed throughout the rubber. This is in turn related to the level of affinity that filler has for the particular rubbery polymer. This can be of practical importance in improving the physical characteristics of rubber articles which are made utilizing such rubber compositions. For example, the rolling resistance and traction characteristics of tires can be improved by improving the affinity of carbon black and/or silica to the rubbery polymer utilized therein. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to improve the affinity of a given rubbery polymer for fillers, such as carbon black and silica.